


loving you isn't hard

by badava



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badava/pseuds/badava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, sometimes he makes her want to scream. She can be frustrating, and annoying, and immature. But maybe all these things just make him love her more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you isn't hard

There are many different traits Lizzie Bennet posseses that caused William Darcy to fall in love with her. An infinate amount, he'd die before he would be able to count them all. He would tell some to his friends and they would say, "Isn't that annoying?" But he doesn't think so, because they're what make Lizzie, well, Lizzie.

He loves her eyes. The way they burned with anger when she looked at him for as long as he can remember. The way passion sparked in them when she talked about her favorite book, a show she had just gotten in to, her family. The way they twinkled with happiness when they both pulled away after they kiss. The moment he first starting falling for her, at that dumb wedding, was when their eyes met when they were introduced to one another for the first time. They're what made him open up his stupid mouth and say all those stupid things for the longest,  _longest_ time. 

He loves her laugh. The way it makes her shoulders shake, her eyes water, her stomach cramp (he can tell because she tells them that her stomach is cramping. He doesn't feel her stomach cramping. That's just...  _Shut up, William)._ She puts her entire self, her entire soul, into her laugh. He had only dreamed at making her laugh; no matter how hard he tried, at parties or at Netherfield, she refused to even crack a smile. But the moment, at Pemberley, when he impersonating Fitz, he looks over and she's  _laughing,_ and he feels joy swell in the pit of his stomach, something he hasn't felt in a long time.  _  
_

He loves her voice. When she's explaining that, _yes, but the whole plot is not about the love triangle between Peeta and Gale and Katniss, it's about family, and Lydia just doesn't realize that ._ When she's in the shower and belting Disney songs, singing about how she can go the distance and how she wants to be human and how wishing apon a star can make all your dreams come true. When she's reading and she sub-consiously mumbles the dialogue under her breathe, how she reads recipes out loud when she cooks for them, when she's talking on the phone with Charlotte. He wants to capture her voice in a bottle, keep it on his dresser and listen to it whenever he's down.

Most of all, though, he loves her when she's just being...  _Her._ When she lets his personal chef go for the night because she doesn't find it necesarry to have one, and just wants to be able to cook for them once. When she gets headaches and he tries to convince her that it's probably because she hasn't been drinking much water, but she lies facedown on the couch mumbling how  _no, it's probably that I'm dying, I lived a good life, tell my family and Charlotte I love them, give Gigi that one shirt she loves of mine._ When he finds her reading in the empty bathtub (fully clothed, shut up) for whatever reason. When she's painting her nails, when she's watching television, when she dances in the living room, when she's kissing him with all the passion she can muster.

Of course, sometimes she makes him want to scream. She can be frustrating, and annoying, and immature. But maybe all these things just make him love her more.

**Author's Note:**

> god damn. i don't know how much i love the beginning and the end. but whatever, here you go. hope you enjoy.


End file.
